1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic wind instrument and, more particularly, to an electronic wind instrument which has a blowing feeling adder for simulating blowing feeling of an acoustic wind instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic wind instrument controls various musical tone parameters such as tone volumes, tone colors, pitches, vibrate depth, and the like on the basis of a playing breath pressure, key switch operations and embouchure, and can electrically generate and produce electronic tones approximate to those of an acoustic wind instrument. Blowing feeling of such an electronic wind instrument mainly depends on the relationship between a breath pressure and a corresponding flow rate of air (breath) flowing through the instrument.
FIG. 10 shows flow rate characteristics as a function of a breath pressure of a conventional wind instrument and an acoustic wind instrument.
In the conventional electronic wind instrument, a flow rate is almost linearly disclosed as a breath pressure is increased, as indicated by an alternate long and two short dashed curve a.
On the other hand, in flow rate characteristics of the acoustic wind instrument, when the breath pressure is low at the beginning of blowing, the flow rate is immediately increased by a large change amount, as indicated by an alternate long and two short dashed curve b. Thereafter, the flow rate is decreased, and tone generation is started at a point A. If the breath pressure is increased thereafter, the flow rate is slowly increased, as indicated by a solid curve c. If the breath pressure is decreased, the flow rate returns along the solid curve c, tone generation continues up to a point B beyond the point A, and the breath air is relieved due to hysteresis characteristics, as indicated by an alternate long and two short dashed curve d.
As described above, flow rate characteristics of the conventional electronic wind instrument almost linearly change with respect to a breath pressure, and are considerably different from those of the acoustic wind instrument wherein a change in flow rate is large at a low breath pressure, and a change in flow rate becomes small at a predetermined breath pressure or higher. For this reason, the electronic wind instrument and the acoustic instrument have considerably different playing feelings. When a player accustomed to acoustic wind instruments plays an electronic wind instrument, he or she feels with malaise due to lack of breath air relief feeling at a low breath pressure, and due to excess breath air relief feeling when he strengthens a breath pressure.